


The Lesson

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, Cheating, F/M, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Party, Riverdale, Sex Lesson, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, archie andrews - Freeform, couples, jeronica sex, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, secret, veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: It was Saturday night in Riverdale and Veronica’s parents were out of town for the weekend, so what was supposed to have been a double date at Pop’s and then a movie at The Bijou, had turned into drunken soiree at Veronica’s place.Archie, Betty, Veronica, and Jughead had somehow all four ended up in Veronica’s bedroom while the rest of the partygoers went about their teenage partying business in the rest of the glitzy apartment.





	The Lesson

“Do you like it when I do this to you, Jughead?” Veronica purred as she ran her hand down his bare chest, her fingernails lightly scoring his naturally tanned skin.

“Yes.” He replied, his voice low with lust.

“He likes this, Betty. Take note.”

Betty nodded, as she watched Veronica sitting astride Jughead on her white, micro-suede chaise lounge in her bedroom at the Pembrooke.

It was Saturday night in Riverdale and Veronica’s parents were out of town for the weekend, so what was supposed to have been a double date at Pop’s and then a movie at The Bijou, had turned into drunken soiree at Veronica’s place.

Archie, Betty, Veronica, and Jughead had somehow all four ended up in Veronica’s bedroom while the rest of the partygoers went about their teenage partying business in the rest of the glitzy apartment.

A game of sorts had developed when Betty had giggled uncontrollably out of nervousness from asking Veronica and Archie to share some love making tips with her and Jughead, now that the two sweethearts had lost their virginities to each other a few weeks earlier.

And the conversation had started out innocent enough.

“Archie really likes it when I rub his shoulders first. And it _really_ turns him on when I kiss his chest.”

Betty and Veronica had burst into giggles while Archie blushed and Jughead buried his face in his hands.

“Boys, you need to drink more.” Veronica had said with a laugh as she gave Archie and Jughead each a fresh beer from the six-pack on her dresser.

It was obvious to them all that Veronica didn’t need any amount of alcohol to feel confident in talking about her sex life so openly. It was as if it was as easy as breathing.

“If we’re going to have this kind of conversation, you need to loosen up.”

Betty twirled her ponytail around her finger as she shyly looked over at Jughead.

“I’m not sure what Jughead likes yet.” She’d said, her cheeks turning pink.

Jughead shook his head.

“ _I_ don’t even know what I like, Betty. It’s no big deal.”

But Veronica had sat up on her bed and stared at the two of them.

“It most certainly _is_ a big deal! It’s what makes sex _sex_. It’s what makes it _fun_.” She said as she glanced over at Archie, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Archie really likes it when I’m on top of him. He holds onto my hips while I touch myself. He enjoys the little show I give him.” 

Betty had noticed the amorous looks that the two seasoned lovers shared, and it was obvious that she envied their physical connection.

“So…tell me more. What do _you_ like, Veronica?”

Veronica smiled, a seductive look in her eyes as she got up from her bed and picked up a bottle of white wine off the floor.

“Oh, I like a lot of things. To start, I really like it when Archie runs his hands through my hair while he kisses my neck. Then he kisses me all over my breasts, sucking, licking down to my stomach, and to…well…you know…” She said with a quiet moan, just thinking about it.

Veronica looked over at Jughead, who had been watching her very attentively. She could feel his eyes on her while she spoke, his gaze burning her skin like a heat lamp.

“Want us to show you?”

Jughead nodded.

“I think I just  _might_ be drunk enough to handle that.”

Betty chuckled.

“Me too!” She had replied before taking another sip of her wine cooler.

So Archie had stood up as Veronica approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He immediately slanted his lips on hers, his hands in her hair before kissing his way across her cheek and to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

She sighed as his lips made their way down her neck and back up again, but she never took her eyes off of Jughead.

Jughead swallowed hard, and tried to ignore the growing erection in his jeans.

“Archie likes it when I run my fingernails down his chest. Like this.” She had said as she removed his shirt to show Jughead and Betty exactly what to do.

Betty and Jughead had watched intently as Archie and Veronica gave the two of them an inside look of what their love life entailed. It was an intimate window into something private, but they were all friends sitting in Veronica’s dimly lit bedroom, and they were all feeling a lot more uninhibited as the night went on. There was a surreal feeling to it all, but it was happening, and everyone seemed okay with this strange new place their friendship had gone.

So when Betty had attempted to practice Veronica’s moves on Jughead, it had gone somewhat well at first. But Betty was drunk and she knew she wasn’t getting it right when Jughead was yelping an “ow” here and there instead of enjoying Betty’s tries at finding new ways to bring him unbridled pleasure. But her lack of coordination and her constant fumbling wasn’t making for a good learning experience for the two of them.

“Veronica, can you just show me?” Betty pleaded as she got up from having been sitting astride Jughead.

Veronica chuckled.

“I already showed you, didn't I?”

But Betty shook her head.

“No, I mean, show me on Jughead. That way I’ll know what he likes because you’ll do it right. I’ll try again when I’m sober.”

Jughead and Veronica had looked at each other with stunned wide eyes, not quite sure they could believe what Betty had just said.

Veronica had looked over at Archie, who only shrugged, so drunk from having downed so many beers that Veronica wasn’t quite sure that he was even aware of what Betty had just asked of her.

“If…you’re sure you are okay with that.” Veronica said uneasily before taking another long swig of her wine.

Betty and Jughead glanced at each other briefly and nodded.

“We’re okay with it.” Jughead had said quietly, not looking at Archie out of fear that one glance at his best friend would thwart him from taking full advantage of what Veronica was willing to do.

So that was how they had all gotten to where they were now, with Veronica straddling Jughead on the chaise, touching Jughead in ways she never would have ever in a million years expected to be touching him.

But she liked it. And Jughead seemed to like it too as he allowed himself to grip her waist in his hands.

His body was different, not as deliberately buff from hours of working out in a gym as Archie’s, but much more naturally muscular due to his lean form. He was taller than Archie, so she had to scoot her body up more onto his torso to allow her arms to wrap around his neck. But in the process of adjusting her body on top of Jughead’s, she had felt his hardened length beneath her, realizing that only a couple layers of clothing were keeping them from experiencing each other fully. And realizing that Jughead wasn’t the least bit lacking in the size department.

She tried not to think about sex with Jughead, but it was practically impossible when the way he looked at her was so erotic that it was all she could do to not beg him to rip her panties off right then and there. Why Jughead was so irresistibly hot to her all of a sudden, she wasn’t sure, but she decided to blame the wine.

“Do you like it when I do this?” She asked him before leaning down to run her tongue along the smooth skin of his neck.

Jughead’s hands tightened around her.

“Y-yes…” He replied, his voice a rasp as he closed his eyes.

“He likes this too, Betty. Are you watching closely?” Veronica asked as she looked over to her friend, hoping Betty didn’t realize just how into this lesson Veronica was getting.

But Betty’s eyes were closed.

“Um… _Betty_? Betty?”

But Betty barely moved as she slept peacefully in the plush chair. Veronica looked back to her bed where Archie was also passed out from how much alcohol he had consumed.

“They’re asleep.” Veronica said with a laugh as she looked back at Jughead, who was now smiling at how their two mates had both been unable to hang.

“Lightweights.” He replied, shaking his head.

Veronica sat back, removing her hands from Jughead’s warm, firm body.

“I guess we should stop.” She suggested regretfully, knowing the truth was that she didn’t want to.

She was beyond curious about their resident mysterious loner all of a sudden, and she found herself with an overwhelming need to explore his body, and for him to explore hers.

She wanted to know just how much help he really needed, if any, and she wanted to be the one to show him everything, even if she would never get to benefit from it. This was her one chance to be with a man who wasn’t hers, who was forbidden fruit, who she shouldn't be with, but who she wanted. Her attraction and lust for Jughead was beyond her control.

“I don’t want to stop.” He said as he unclasped her bra and slid the straps down her arms, releasing her breasts from the lacy fabric.

“Jug…”

But any attempt she made to object was futile as he leaned her back so he could capture one of the pink peaks of her breasts in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around until her faint whimpers were the only sound in the quiet of her room.

And then his hand was pushing her panties aside so he could touch her throbbing core, plunging fingers in between the slick folds of her sex, a groan escaping his lips at the feel of her.

“Do you like this, Veronica?” He said with a smirk as he touched her.

Veronica nodded.

“Yes.” She gasped quietly as her hands clutched his biceps.

Jughead Jones didn’t need any help at all. He knew exactly what he was doing and he did it so well that Veronica knew the dizziness she suddenly felt had nothing to do with the alcohol she’d been drinking.

“Just tonight, Veronica. I promise. But just give me one night with you.”

Veronica sighed, answering him by taking his face in her hands and teasing his lips with hers in velvety kisses.

Jughead’s hands were in her raven hair as he skated his tongue over the seam of her lips, a silent plea to kiss her deeper, her lips opening to his, their heavy pants blending together as their mouths claimed each other’s with a desperation that couldn’t be sated.

He kissed her just the way she and Archie had shown him and Betty. But it was different with Jughead. She couldn’t deny it. Everything Jughead did to her was better, hotter. He was unbelievable.

Veronica glanced back at Archie before letting her gaze wander over to where Betty sat, her head resting against an overstuffed teddy bear, while Jughead began to unzip his jeans.

Betty and Archie were both still sleeping soundly as Jughead thrust himself into Veronica, making her moan so loud she was sure their significant others would rouse from their deep sleep, waiting for an explanation as to why Jughead and Veronica had taken things so far.

But there was no explanation. The only thing Veronica and Jughead would be able to say was that they couldn’t stop what they had started.

“Oh god…” Veronica murmured in Jughead’s ear as her body undulated against his. The thrill she felt knowing that they could be caught any second was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and she loved every second of the way her heart pounded and her pulse raced from the rush.

“Take note, Arch. Your girl likes my dick.” Jughead said quietly, chuckling as Veronica ground her hips into Jughead’s, feeling him even deeper to the point that she had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from crying out with pleasure.

Jughead’s hands were on her bottom as she continued to rock her body on top of his. He touched her everywhere, kissed her so hard that her lips were swollen from the intensity of his mouth on hers. And as they both reached their peak of pleasure, panting breathlessly as they orgasmed together, Veronica waited for the inevitable feeling of extreme guilt to hit her hard.

But it didn’t.

“God _damn_ , that was fucking good.” Jughead sighed against her neck as he held her body close against his.

“Did you learn anything?” She asked him teasingly.

He was still inside of her, but neither one of them had made an attempt to move as Jughead looked into her eyes and ran a finger over her swollen lips.

“I did.”

Veronica rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She could hear the quick rhythm of his heartbeat, discovering that there was something unexpectedly calming about it.

“What did you learn?” She asked as she looked into his blue eyes.

Jughead gave her a devious grin.

“That this isn’t over yet.”

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
